


Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.

by jlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Protect John 2k16, Unrequited Love, jamilton is endgame, john is a bab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaurens/pseuds/jlaurens
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the boy that has 3 soulmates, and this is his story.





	1. The Meeting

Alex didn't believe in fate. He didn't believe in destiny, in anything really. Wasn't religious. He had been through too much to believe in God. If God was real, Alex mused, he certainly wasn't showing his face here. His lack of belief wasn't particularly supported, due to the "soul-marks". They appear on your 21st birthday, your soulmate's initials, inscribed on your wrist. Some in print, some in looping cursive. Alex always prayed his would be unreadable. You only got one soulmate, and no matter what, it always worked out. Alex turned out to be special. Three soul-marks, all in different writing. A.B T.J. J.L. He has no idea who they are, and it's been three years. He goes to endless parties, gets completely smashed, but to no avail. He’s used every dating app there is, countless coffee dates, meeting in clubs, desperately trying to find these soul mates. But, with every passing moment, Alex will remind you he doesn’t believe in fate. Or love, destiny, and even at this point, happiness. He pulls his sweater sleeve up and takes his nails across the initials.

A.B. The signature is delicate. It loops on the A and swirls on the B , inking a dark pinot into his skin. The letters constrict his breathing like a snake, but it's the best suffocation he's ever experienced. He luckily met Aaron Burr in a happenstance meeting in a bar 6 years ago, and while they aren't together, he's one of the most important people in the world to him.

J.L. The smallest signature, in a dark navy blue. The letters tiny and slanting, pulling its way across his veins like it’s the very blood running through them. He smiles to himself as he thinks about what type of person they must be. It gives him a safe feeling, like home, when he brushes his fingers over it. 

T.J. Giant, swooping letters in a dark, royal purple. It takes up most of his forearm with its smooth script, tends to embarrass him. Nevertheless, the feeling makes this one his favorite. This warm, almost burning feeling in his heart.

Alex sighs and steps up to the coffee counter with a bright smile. "One large coffee please. One cream, five sugars." He taps his fingers as he waits, and leaves the tip jar with his change. As he's walking out, he bumps shoulders with what seems like a giant. "Watch where you're walking, you almost spilled my coffee!" he hisses, rubbing his shoulder.He glares up at him with a fiery anger.

"I'm sorry, shorty, didn't see you there. Thomas Jefferson." The giant extends his left arm out for Alex to shake, and he sees a deep green AH scribbled on the giant's arm in Alex's unmistakable handwriting and stops short. His hands start to shake and the giant frowns at him, concerned. He gulps and answers, "A-A-Alexander Hamilton. I think you're my soulmate?"

Thomas steps back, a little shocked,but still smiling. Alex holds out his forearm, quickly rolling up his sleeve to expose not only Thomas’ initials, but the Aaron’s and the other one too. 

"T-That's my writing," Thomas stutters out. "But...you have two more!" Thomas backs away,one hand out like he’s scared of him. Like the marks are bad, like the world doesn’t need more love and less hate. To be honest, most people react this way. Like they’re scared of Alex, as if they're afraid he wields some power the rest of the people in the world don’t have access to.  
Alex hangs his head and withdraws his arm. He was afraid of this, that his soulmate(s) would reject him for presence of the other ones. "Yeah...I didn't think you would be okay with that. I should get going. Yeah, definitely should go home, go home,go home." Alex scurries to the door with his head ducked when a strong hand stops him. A wave of hope surges through Alex's body, sending energy all the way through his toes.

"Wait… I wanna get to know you. Don’t just walk away. Please?" Thomas bites his quivering lip and Alex swears it's the most enticing thing he's ever seen. Alex wavers for a moment, not sure if he wants to take the chance that will change his life, but gives in to him. Besides, if he screws this up, he's got two more.

"Yeah, okay." Alex grabs a pen and scribbles his number on a piece of paper, signing it a.ham. He holds it out to Thomas, and when he takes it, Alex quickly ducks out of the shop. 

As he’s walking to his car, he grabs his phones and dials Aaron. “Aaron, I just met my soulmate. His name is Thomas Jefferson, and the man is giant! Aaron he’s so pretty, what do I do?”  
“Woah. Slow down, Lex. What happened?” Aaron’s voice is calming and Alex takes a breath before beginning to talk again.

“I was in the coffee shop right, getting my usual before work and this giant of man bumps into me as I’m walking towards the door and like the idiot I am I snapped at him because my head still hurts from Friday night and I just really wanted a coffee fix and I thought maybe the caffeine would help the headache and-“ 

Burr interrupts him with a grin. “Alexander. Talk less.”

“Aaron Burr don’t you dare finish that-“

“Smile more!” Aaron can’t help but giggle at the frustrated sounds that ensue from the other line. 

“But seriously, Lex, what happened?” 

Alex whines and says, “I bumped into him and my coffee almost went everywhere and he’s so tall Aaron he’s so tall and he has this mass of hair and Aaron i’m crying.”

“Alex, calm down. Did you get his number?”

“I gave him mine but, Aaron, what if he doesn’t call what if he doesn’t want to see me? He saw my other initials he looked so shocked I’m so scared.” No matter what Aaron said, Alexander just wouldn’t calm down. 

Aaron told him to come home and they could cuddle and watch John Mulaney’s comedy skits on Netflix until he felt better like they always do. Alex has this blanket covered in turtles that will put him at ease just from the sight of it. Along with his bright purple hoodie (Aaron hated the sight of it, it was hideous.), and Mulaney, Alex would be set for a few hours, and Aaron knew he needed this. 

About 30 minutes later, Alex walks through the door, looking supremely exhausted, and immediately throws himself into his friend's arms and mumbles, "You promised Mulaney." Alex rolls over into Aaron's side and Aaron reaches for the remote.

"New in Town or Comeback Kid?" Aaron asks, running his free hand through Alex's hair. 

"New In Town..." Alex hums in response. Aaron chuckles and realizes that Alex won't last very long through this skit, but plays it anyways. He knows that Alex needs some sleep, so he doesn’t mind. 

Alex nods off around 25 minutes in. Aaron cuddles up to him and wraps his arms around his middle. He'll never know how I feel about him, Aaron muses. He doesn't know, but it's not like we agreed to be together. He pushes his nose into his hair, forgets his thoughts and drifts off to sleep.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date.

When Burr wakes up a few hours later, he is cold. He reaches his arm out across the small expanse of the couch and is greeted by emptiness and Aaron’s heart drops. Alex’s blanket is strewn over him haphazardly, but it doesn’t replace the heat from the smaller man wrapped around him. There’s a note next to Alex’s laptop on the table, and he reaches up to grab it.

 

**_A.Burr-_ **

**_Thomas asked to see me for coffee. I know it’s late, but I’ll be back. Thanks for Mulaney!_ **

**_-A.Ham_ **

 

He can’t help but feel his heart wrenching at the name Thomas. He’s happy for Alex, he really is. He just wishes he would’ve jumped on the chance when he had it. But Alex slipped through his fingers like sand, and he doesn’t know if he’ll survive seeing Alex with someone romantically. He’s been there for the drunken one night stands, but this is different. This is his soulmate, and he’ll leave Aaron in the dust like an unfinished and erased sentence as soon as he knows it’s real. Sometimes Burr wishes that Alex wasn’t his soulmate, wasn’t the name branded on his wrist until it hurt to think about it, wasn’t the man who made his heart skip a beat every time he was granted a glimpse of him. His forest green inking Aaron’s dark skin, and it’s all he can do some days not to take the concealer (the same one he used to use to cover up hickies when he was a teenager) and slather his wrist with it until the pain went away. Every time he glances down and sees the ink, it feels like someone has wrapped their hand around his heart and is squeezing and squeezing and squeezing until all the blood is gone and so with his feelings. It burned, and Aaron always had the urge to burn it off completely, take a match and strike it against his dark skin until the ink is gone.. But Aaron shuts up and smiles when Alex walks in, and when he starts talking about his newest conquest he screws his eyes shut and hopes the tears don’t come. He opens his eyes and puts on his best supportive face and shares his enthusiasm.  He pretends he’s happy, and thankfully Alex truly believes it.

 

Alex bursts in through the door, and Aaron can practically _see_ his heart swell.

 

“Aaron, he’s _amazing_.” Alex drops him stuff by the door and himself beside Aaron with a huff. "He brought me my coffee order without even asking, dude. You know how complicated my coffee order is!"

 

Aaron chuckled, it was true. The man had to have a Iced Americano with extra ice, double shot of caramel and whipped cream and soy milk instead of regular. "How did he manage that?" Aaron was a little jealous, even sometimes _he_ couldn't get it right.  

 

Alex snuggled into his side and replied, "He said he just knew," Alex giggles. "But I found out that he just asked the barista."

 

Aaron breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s cute, Lex.”

 

Alex yawns and Aaron swears that his heart stops beating completely as he rests his head on Aaron’s lap and starts to snore. He smiles half-heartedly at the smaller man, a pain stabbing through his chest and when he’s fully asleep, slides out from under him and goes to his own bed. He didn’t need the pain of staying with an infatuated Alex, not when it wasn’t Aaron he was infatuated with.

 

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

 

When Thomas woke up, he was already smiling. He was supposed to see Alex today, for a real date, not some 10 o’clock at night coffee date. He had planned to take Alex roller skating, and (it was totally not because there would be a lot of hand holding) Alex had already briefed him on his skating ability.

 

He couldn’t help but fall in love with this man who was his soulmate. How lucky was he to meet his soulmate when he’s only 21? He was perfect in every sense of the word. Even when they were at each other's throats arguing their political points, Alex was nothing but sugar. When he woke up and rolled over to Thomas, kissing him sweetly in the mornings, sunlight filtering in through Thomas’ too expensive curtains (he never did figure out how not to spend money). He fell in love with his smile, when he tilted his head back, mouth wide open. Thomas always wanted to hit pause on those moments, so he could capture a freeze frame portrait and show Alex just how beautiful he was when no one but Thomas was really looking. He couldn’t understand why everyone in the world wasn’t in love with this hurricane of man. His messy hair, his kind eyes, the smile that never seemed to stop, even when he was angry. Barely two weeks he had known him, but he had been swept off his feet in a whirlwind of emotions that left him breathless. He was in love with his voice, too. Speaking, singing, everything. He could never get enough of Alex’s voice.  And on top of it all, Alex loved Thomas too.

 

Thomas smiled to himself and jumped in the shower. It was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

When Alex woke up, he was already smiling. He got to see Thomas today. They were going to go skating,and while Alex was excited to be with Thomas, he was not excited for the falling that was surely to ensue from this date.

 

He couldn’t help but fall in love with this man who was his soulmate. How lucky was he to meet another soulmate of his? He was perfect in every sense of the word. Alex had been nervous to meet him, after he hadn’t fallen in love with Aaron, his first soulmate, but he shouldn't have been. The man was amazing. He loved sleeping in his bed, sleepily rolling over to him in the mornings, sunlight filtering in through Thomas’ too expensive curtains. He fell in love with the way his body moved, his hips swaying like trees in the breeze. He fell in love with his deep, gravelly voice, his dorky freestyle rapping, his unconditional love of Alex. He couldn’t understand why everyone wasn’t in love with Thomas. He was more important to him than anyone else in this entire world and Alex didn’t know what he would do without him in his life. He was Alex’s sun, moon, and stars, the whole milky way wrapped up into one single person.

 

Alex smiled to himself and jumped in the shower. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

 

At 6 o’clock sharp, Thomas knocked on Alex’s door nervously. The outfit he had settled on was a dark grey sweater with black joggers and solid black nikes. It wasn’t his best, but if he hadn’t gotten dressed then, he would’ve been late. Alex answered the door in an outfit that years later Thomas would swear was the cutest thing Alex had ever worn. He was wearing a mustard yellow long sleeved shirt with khaki chinos and black oxfords, his hair thrown up into a tight bun.

 

Thomas’s jaw dropped. “You look amazing!”

 

Alex blushed. “You don’t look too shabby yourself.”

Thomas grabbed his hand and asked, “Shall we go, prince?”

 

Alex giggled and looped their arms together, shutting his dorm door behind him. “Lead the way, my liege.”

 

Thomas lead them out to his car, where he then drove them to the best skating rink in the city. Alex had hummed along to every song that had crossed the radio, no matter what station it was on.

 

“I listen to a lot of music when I’m writing.” Alex offered as an explanation. When they reached the rink and got out of the car, Alex suddenly grabbed Thomas’s hand.

 

“I’m nervous.” Alex says. “What if I get hurt?”

 

Thomas chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, baby. I’ll protect you.”

 

After they had been skating, they stumbled out into the dark night giggling, almost like they had been drinking.

 

“I fell so much!” Alex laughed, getting into the car.

 

Thomas laughed with him. “I know, babe.”

 

Thomas drove them back, carrying a very sleepy Alexander up to his dorm and setting him on his bed. Alex reaches his arms out the Thomas as he’s leaving.

 

“Stay?” He begs, arms still outstretched.

Thomas kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed with Alex, wrapping his arms around him, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. He sighs contentedly, falling asleep. He loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like 2 seconds of their date in this honestly. 
> 
> I am so sorry it too me over a month to write this really shitty chapter, but here you go.
> 
> -speedy

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this!!!


End file.
